Love You, Annoying Sunbae
by eray
Summary: Hari ini akan kutandai besar-besar di kalender kamarku sebagai hari terindah disepanjang lima belas tahun hidupku. Memakai tinta berwarna terang agar selalu terlihat setiap aku melewati kamar mandi, setiap aku belajar, kalau perlu setiap aku berdoa sebelum tidur. -For you ChanSoo shipper, Love you all


"Kyungsoo-ya..."

Bel sekolah lebih cepat berbunyi hari ini. Kabar-kabarnya kepala sekolah beserta seluruh staf sekolah akan mengadakan rapat mengenai ujian untuk kelas 12.

"Kyungsoo-ya..."

Yang berarti perpustakaan pasti sudah sepi sekarang karena seluruh siswa rata-rata langsung mengambil tasnya dan pulang. Lagipula sedikit mengherankan, bagaimana bisa petugas perpustakaan tidak bisa membedakan anak-anak yang memang benar rajin dengan anak-anak yang hanya beralasan karena tidak mau ikut pelajaran dalam kelas.

"Kyungsoo.. Do Kyungsoo"

Sepertinya lebih cepat lebih baik untuk saat ini. Karena sungguh, mood mengerjakan tugas dari Shim-sonsaengnim hanya muncul di tempat-tempat yang mempunyai banyak literatur meyakinkan.

"Kyungsoo-ya, Hei. Ah..."

BRAAKK

Atau lebih cepat lebih baik untuk menghindar dari kejadian-kejadian semacam ini. Sesungguhnya seperti itu.

Sial. Ini pasti akan membuang-buang waktuku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sunbae?" Aku menghela napas pendek setelah melihat apa yang terjadi setelah aku membalikkan badan. Salah satu sunbae yang sudah aku hafal tingkahnya sekarang ada dihadapanku, dengan tubuh sepenuhnya berada dilantai dan posisinya sungguh jauh dari kata elit. Seluruh bagian tubuh serta wajahnya menempel pada lantai putih yang aku yakin pasti banyak debu-debu halus dari sepatu para siswa.

Perlahan kepalanya terangkat menunjukan senyuman seribu wattnya ketika tatapan kami bertemu seakan hal yang sedang dialaminya sekarang adalah kewajaran.

"Hai Do Kyungsoo, hehe" Mataku spontan berputar terlalu jengah, karena ini bukan pertamakalinya, dan sekarang dengan bodohnya aku menanggapinya lagi.

Tubuhnya dengan cepat bangun dan merapihkan seragamnya yang tadi sempat menempel pada lantai koridor. Menepuk beberapa bagian lalu berjalan mendekat. "Sudah aku panggil berkali-kali loh. Kyungsoo-ya... Kyungsoo-ya... Seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya kamu terlalu fokus berjalan?" Mukanya mengerucut aneh saat menirukan nada bicaranya

"Aku memang sengaja sunbae, maaf tapi kali ini aku sungguh ingin cepat mengerjakan tugas lalu pulang. Kali ini sunbae mau apa lagi?" Lebih cepat lebih baik bukan? Karena jika orang ini langsung mengatakan apa maunya dan seperti biasa dengan kata-kata manis aku akan menghindar untuk menolak permintaannya yang terkadang aneh, aku bisa lepas dari konfersasi ini lalu mengerjakan tugas Shim-sonsaengnim lalu pulang lalu mandi lalu istirahat lalu, ah... aku akan tidur sampai besok pagi.

" Ah, kyeopta.. Jangan ketus-ketus begitu soo-yah, pipimu makin menggemaskan? Apa kau sadar?" Dasar gila! Sabar. Kalau kau menanggapi berarti kau sama gilanya dengan orang ini.

"Maaf sunbae, kalau tidak ada hal yang penting aku pamit. Aku sedang terburu-buru. Permisi." Baru saja aku membalikkan badan untuk mengambil ancang-ancang pergi secepatnya, tiba-tiba seluruh pandanganku terhalangi oleh warna putih yang berasal dari kemeja tak berdasi seseorang.

Sudah kusiapkan tatapanku yang paling mematikan, kutengadahkan wajahku siap untuk menyemprot beberapa cacian yang terpikirkan saat ini. Karena sungguh ini mulai menyebalkan.

Tubuhnya sangat jangkung, terbukti dari rasa pegal yang muncul begitu aku mendokakkan kepala untuk bertatap mata dengannya. Disana, dihadapanku sekarang tatapan jenakanya hilang. Matanya begitu bening, rasanya aku bisa tenggelam kedalam jelaga malam itu. Tetapi kenapa suasananya sekarang seserius ini? "Chanyeol-sunbae..."

"Hari minggu jam 10 aku jemput dirumahmu." Hah?

"Hah? Maksudnya?"

"Kita kencan. Kali ini tidak ada penolakan dengan alasan apapun." Sudut bibirnya terangkat sebelah sehingga makin menimbulkan kesan tampan dalam jarak sedekat ini.

Oh tidak, itu hanya pikiran absurd yang kebetulan lewat. Jangan dianggap serius.

"Tapi sunbae, aku dan keluargaku akan-"

"Tidak ada alasan apapun Do Kyungsoo. Karena minggu lalu aku bertemu Luhan sedang kencan dengan Sehun dan bukan menghabiskan _girl's time_ dengan mu. Dan sebelumnya aku juga sempat mengerjakan tugas kelompok dengan Baekhyun yang katamu kalian sekeluarga akan pergi keluar kota. Jadi alasan ditolak. Titik."

Baekhyun-unnie.. Aku lupa kalau mereka sekelas.

"A-aku akan lihat jadwalku dulu." Bingung, bagaimana ini? Semua alasan sudah dia bongkar.

"Kyungsoo," lengan atasku dicengkram ringan. "Kyungsoo, ini tahun terakhirku bersekolah." Tarikan nafas menjeda kalimatnya. "Setidaknya beri aku kesempatan sekali menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu sebelum kemungkinan kalau kita tidak akan bertemu lagi untuk jangka panjang."

Ini pertamakalinya bagiku melihat wajah seriusnya. Mungkin jika satu kesempatan aku berikan tidak apa-apakan?. Karena sesungguhnya jadwalku di hari minggu hanya menonton tv dilanjutkan dengan berselancar di dunia maya.

"Oke, aku tunggu dirumah. Kalau lewat dari jam 10 maka jangan harap ada acara kencan selanjutnya."

"Call. Aigoo, kenapa tidak dari kemarin?" Tangannya yang besar menepuk-nepuk pipiku disertai wajahnya yang sudah sumringah seperti biasanya lalu pergi begitu saja dengan berlari dan melompat –lompat tidak jelas dikoridor sekolah.

Senyumku ikut mengembang menyertai kepergian Chanyeol-sunbae. Apakah sebegitu membahagiakannya sehingga dia melompat seperti itu? Kupegang pipiku yang tadi disentuhnya. Hangat. Ini hangat karena tangan Chanyeol-sunbae kan? Kupegang pipiku yang satunya. Hangat juga.

Apa cuaca hari ini sebegitu panas sampai seluruh wajahku memanas?

.

.

Hari Minggu. Pukul delapan lewat lima menit.

Jangan tanya kenapa aku sudah rapih dari ritual pagiku yang terdiri dari bangun tidur lalu sarapan disusul mandi dan memakai beberapa kosmetik sederhana guna melindungi diriku dari sinar matahari yang semakin jahat.

Aku tidak se- _excited_ itu sungguh. Tidak ada salahnya antisipasi kalau sunbae menyebalkan itu datang lebih pagi dari yang kuduga kan?

Sesungguhnya Chanyeol-sunbae tidak semenyebalkan itu. Hanya saja aku kurang suka sifatnya yang berisik dan selalu mengatakan apa yang dia rasa saat itu juga tanpa peduli situasi dan kondisi.

Karena sesungguhnya punya kakak yang berisik seperti Baekhyun-unnie saja sudah cukup membuat pusing dengan teriakan dan tingkah tidak jelasnya setiap hari, lalu ditambah lagi kenal dengan Chanyeol-sunbae yang sebelas duabelas sifatnya dengan Baekhyun. Itu sama saja seperti menstimulasi syaraf-syaraf pendengaranmu untuk bekerja lebih keras lalu menghasilkan pusing yang kadang memang muncul kalau menghadapi mereka berdua.

Pernah sekali akibat sifatnya itu aku dijadikan bahan _bully_ -an sekelas. Jadi ini bermula saat aku izin tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit selama seminggu lewat dua hari. Persis saat aku masuk kelas untuk pertamakalinya semenjak aku sakit, di depan pintu ruang kelasku sudah ada Chanyeol-sunbae disana, begitu dia melihat kearahku dengan lantangnya ia berteriak "KYUNGSOO-YAA APA KAU SUDAH SEMBUH? AKU BARU TAU DARI BAEKHYUN KALAU KAU SAKIT SAMPAI HARUS BEDREST. APA SEKARANG SUDAH TIDAK APA-APA? BAGIAN MANA YANG MASIH SAKIT?"

Kalian tau, dia mengatakan kalimat seperti itu dalam jarak sepuluh meter. Dan itu berhasil merebut semua perhatian penghuni kelasku maupun kelas tetanggaku. Rasanya ingin aku kembali kerumah dan izin sakit lagi.

Gosippun menyebar cepat tentang hubunganku dengan Chanyeol-sunbae. Seketika aku merasa menjadi pelaku pembunuhan karena banyaknya siswa yang merangkap menjadi wartawan datang kehadapanku untuk sebuah kejelasan sampai seniorpun ada yang terang-terangan mengungkapkan ketidak sukaannya terhadapku karena incarannya lebih perhatian ke cewe lain. Tipikal wanita sekali. Dan aku berbicara seakan aku bukan wanita.

Tidak berhenti disitu. Dirumahpun aku jadi bahan _bully_ Umma dan Baekhyun-unnie. Seakan tembok sekolahku bisa bicara sampai kabar ini terdengar ke telinga unnie ku dan sudah pasti ia akan menceritakan ini ke umma. "Chanyeol baik loh, umma bisa lihat dari sifatnya saat dia mengerjakan tugas kelompok disini. Anaknya sopan, tampan lagi. Sudah jadikan saja, lalu ajak main kesini nanti." Umma belum tau saja kalau disekolah kerjaannya hanya nongkrong di kantin lalu ikut berpartisipasi bersama teman-temannya membuat suara siulan aneh saat ada wanita cantik yang lewat dihadapan mereka.

" Soo.. Pajak jadian untukku nanti aku ingin pizza peperoni dengan mozarella yang banyak ya. Karena kalau aku tidak kerja kelompok dengan Chanyeol dan teman-temanku mana mungkin kalian bisa kenal." Palamu pitak. Siapa yang jadian.

.

.

Suara umma yang memanggil dari bawah seakan menjadi alarm bahwa Chanyeol-sunbae sudah datang. Tunggu. Jam berapa ini?

Jam digitalku masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat lima belas menit. Jamku tidak salahkan? Apa karena ancamanku kemarin sampai ia datang sangat-sangat pagi?

"Sebentar umma. Aku pakai baju dulu." Jujur aku bingung ingin pakai baju seperti apa. Karena aku sama sekali tidak mendapat klu dari Chanyeol-sunbae yang akan membawaku pergi kemana.

Keadaan kamarku tidak layak untuk dilihat sekarang dengan beberapa pasang baju dan bawahan serta sepatu yang berserakan diatas tempat tidur maupun dilantai. Mungkin kalau umma tau aku akan kena semprot habis-habisan dan ceramahnya tentang kerapihan akan dimulai sampai satu jam kedepan dan itu tidak lebih baik dari mendengar suara Baekhyun-unnie.

Sweater dan tight jeans adalah option terbaik untuk saat ini, sepagi ini tidak mungkin membawaku ke tempat formal kan? Atau mungkin? Semoga saja tidak.

Pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka saat aku sudah siap untuk kebawah. Baekhyun-unnie berdiri disana dengan ekspresi termengesalkan pagi ini, bibirnya menipis menahan tawa melihatku.

"Aku masih menginginkan pizza peperoni dengan mozarella-"

"Shut up!" Aku sumpal mulutnya dengan sarungtangan yang kebetulan ada disisi tubuhku.

"Yak! Aku lahir dua tahun lebih dulu darimu adik galak!"

Di ruang tamu ada Umma dan Chanyeol yang duduk di sofa sedang asik berbincang tentang persiapan ujian dan universitas pilihan Chanyeol. Mereka tidak menyadari kehadiranku karena posisi sofa yang membelakangi tangga.

"Umma." Mereka berdua mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku.

"Ah, sudah selesai berdandannya? Lama sekali. Padahal dari jam setengah tujuh tadi umma sudah dengar ada orang yang mandi loh." Ini memalukan. Aku mau tenggelam saja sekarang. Pasti Chanyeol-sunbae menertawakanku habis ini.

"Kalian mau berangkat sekarang atau makan dulu?" Basa-basi, sangat ibu-ibu.

Aku melakukan kontak mata dengan Chanyeol-sunbae, meminta pendapat. Lagipula kan dia yang mengajakku pergi.

"Tidak usah ahjumma, kita akan cari makan diluar saja"

"Yasudah hati-hatilah. Jangan ngebut, ingat yang penting kalian selamat."

"Iya umma, aku berangkat" Kucium pipi umma sebelum berangkat.

Chanyeol-sunbae sudah siap disamping sepeda motor sportnya menyodorkan sebuah helm untuk aku pakai.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kamu juga tidak sabar menunggu hari ini soo-yah." Bisiknya begitu aku sudah didekatnya. Wajahku panas. "Berhenti meledekku sunbae, atau kita tidak jadi pergi."

"Okay, kita pergi sekarang. Aku tidak mau kamu kecewa kalau hari ini kita tidak jadi pergi." Tubuh jangkungnya sudah menduduki jok motornya yang tinggi. "Ayo tunggu apa lagi?"

Kalau menonjok orang tidak dosa, aku ingin sekali melakukannya sekarang ke wajah Chanyeol-sunbae yang sedang memasang senyum mengesalkannya.

"Yak Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun-unnie muncul di ambang pintu begitu aku sudah mendudukan diri di belakang Chanyeol-sunbae. "Hati-hatilah sama bocah galak itu, aku takut yang tidak utuh saat pulang adalah dirimu sendiri. Lihatlah mukanya sekarang, sudah siap membunuh seseorang."

"Unnieeee... Umma, Baekhyun-unnie mulai lagi..." Baekhyun-unnie segera ditarik kedalam oleh umma begitu mendengar teriakan ku.

"Aku memang sudah siap dibunuh kok. Dibunuh oleh cinta. Iyakan soo-yah?" Seringainya yang tampan muncul lagi.

"Berangkat sekarang." Aku tidak tahan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Kalian tidak tau apa rasanya sangat tidak mengenakan deg-degan seperti ini.

Dua tangan menuntun tanganku untuk melingkar disekitar pinggang Chanyeol-sunbae. "Pegangan soo, aku tidak mau tubuh mungilmu terbang terbawa angin. Nanti tidak ada lagi yang aku sukai."

"Nde." Kueratkan peganganku di sekeliling tubuh Chanyeol-sunbae. Semoga Chanyeol-sunbae tidak merasakan pukulan berirama kencang dari dadaku.

.

.

Kebun binatang?

"Aku belum pernah kesini. Orang tuaku selalu tidak mengizinkan kalau aku meminta kesini. Mereka bilang aku alergi akan bulu hewan, padahal disini hewan-hewan tidak sedekat itu sampai bbisa membuat alergi. Makanya aku mau kesini untuk pertamakalinya bersamamu." Giginya yang rapih terlihat saat bibirnya melekung keatas.

"Kalau begitu ayo, aku juga sudah lama tidak ke kebun binatang." Entahlah, aku selalu bahagia kalau orang-orang disekitarku bahagia melakukan sesuatu bersamaku. Pergelangan tangan Chanyeol-sunbae ku tuntun seakan aku sudah hafal daerah ini.

Rambatan ditanganku berubah haluan. Jemariku sekarang diisi oleh jari-jari lain.

"Begini lebih baik." Tangan kami berdua di gerak-gerakan dihadapan wajahku. Sudut bibirku naik beberapa derajat. Aku tidak tau efeknya semenyenangkan ini.

.

.

Alergi Chanyeol-sunbae muncul, wajahnya serta tangannya memerah dan bersin-bersin beberapa kali setelah menggendong bayi orang utan.

Aku sudah mengingatkan sebelumnya, tetapi dia kekeh dan menyangkal kalau ia hanya alergi dengan bulu binatang rumahan. Aku bisa apa? Lagipula dari tatapannya ia sangat menantikan bisa menggendong sang bayi orang utan.

"Ini. Minumlah." Pil kecil bulat putih aku sodorkan dihadapannya. Tatapannya meminta penjelasan akan obat yang aku sodorkan kepadanya. "Ini obat alergi. Aku selalu membawanya takut aku tidak sengaja makan makanan yang mengandung udang."

"Aku kira obat perangsang hehe."

"Pabbo!"

"Yak! Kyungsoo... jangan tinggalkan aku.. aku sedang sakit.."

" Urus saja dirimu sendiri." Mesum

.

.

Tidak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore saat kami keluar dari kebun binatang. Dan ini tidak terlalu buruk, maksudku aku tidak menyangka bahwa ini akan menjadi menyenangkan.

Chanyeol-sunbae yang aku kira akan mengesalkan sepanjang waktu ternyata tidak seperti itu, beberapakali bahkan ia bersikap dewasa seperti saat kami berdua berjalan kaki dan ia selalu mengambil sisi yang kendaraan kecil sering kali berlalu lalang. Sepele mungkin menurut kalian, tetapi entah kenapa dia selalu menunjukkan sikap melindungi seperti itu. Dan aku... suka.

"Kyungsoo, apa kau mengantuk?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Kenapa?"

Kepalanya mendekat "Ra-ha-si-a" bisiknya sambil cekikikan.

"Aku tidak akan memberi tahu. Ayo naik. Kita lanjutkan perjalanan."

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan kami pulang obrolan kecil selalu terbahas. Kadang aku yang menjadi tour guide di setiap tempat yang kita lewati atau dia yang bercerita tentang pengalaman konyolnya saat berkendara. Sesekali bahkan dia menggombal dan berujung cubitan sakti di daerah perutnya yang bahkan susah untuk dicubit.

"Sunbae, harusnya kita belok. Kenapa kita mengambil jalan ini?" Ini bukan arah rumah! Dan ini masih jauh dari tempat kami tinggal. Dia tak berencana untuk menculikku kan atau kencan tadi hanya kamuflase untuk hari terakhir aku hidup. "Sunbae.. Chan-"

"Aku sudah mendapat izin dari orang tuamu untuk pulang larut. Jadi menurut saja ya?" Ucapannya sedikit tidak jelas karena tertutup helm tetapi aku masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Sunbae tidak berniat menculikku kan?"

"Ah... ide bagus. Mungkin akan menyenangkan jika bisa menyimpanmu dikamarku hahaha"

Sebagai seorang gadis wajarkan kalau aku was-was?

.

.

"Turun."

Ini semakin mencurigakan. Daerah ini dikelilingi oleh pepohonan dan jarang dilalui kendaraan. Apa aku harus mengikuti perintahnya sekarang? Jujur aku sangat takut.

"Kyungsoo... Kau baik-baik saja? Kita sudah sampai."

"Bagaimana bisa aku baik-baik saja jika aku tidak tahu sekarang dimana."

Helm Chanyeol-sunbae sudah terlepas saat ini dan ia memutar badannya ke arahku. Mukanya panik dengan mata melotot dan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"Astaga... sungguh aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan sesuatu." Tubuh tingginya melangkah dari motor setelah memasang standart supaya motor tidak oleng karena aku masih ada diatasnya. "Kyungsoo-ya kenapa kau sepucat ini? Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud macam-macam. Aku polos." Jarinya membentuk angka dua.

Terkekeh. Tangannya yang membentuk angaka dua aku turunkan. "Wajahmu sudah tidak pantas untuk ber-aegyo sunbae." Dia ikut tersenyum. "Jadi kita akan kemana? Disini sepi, lagipula matahari sebentar lagi akan tenggelam."

"Itu tujuan kita kesini. Ayo." Tiba-tiba tubuhku terasa melayang dengan tangan Chanyeol-sunbae yang berada diantara ketiakku. "Ternyata kau memang mungil ya, atau aku yang terlalu kuat hehe"

"Tu-turunkan a-aku!" ARGH. MULUT SIALAN! KENAPA MALAH TERBATA-BATA BEGITU?!

"Call." Kakiku sudah memijak tanah. Akhirnya. Tetapi tanganku tidak dilepas dari genggaman Chanyeol-sunbae. "Kita akan melewati hutan ini. Banyak yang tidak tahu tempat ini karena akupun tahu tempat ini saat appa mengajakku sekitar tujuh tahun yang lalu."

Sinar matahari masih menembus celah-celah dedaunan dari pohon yang mendominasi isi hutan saat kami melewati jalan yang agak menanjak tersebut. Sepertinya memang tempat ini jarang dilintasi orang-orang karena terbukti dari tidak adanya jalan setapak yang pasti di daerah hutan ini. Batang pohon besar ataupun ranting-ranting yang mendominasi pijakan kaki-kaki kita.

Seberkas cahaya terang muncul di kejauhan, semakin mendekat maka kentara sekali kalau daerah tersebut sudah tidak tertutupi pepohonan. Tapi yang mengejutkan, munculnya biasan orange yang mengilap-ilap diantara warna biru serta sumber cahaya terbesar yang perlahan tenggelam seakan dilahap oleh besarnya lautan.

Jalanan hutan yang menanjak ternyata membawa kita ke sebuah tebing yang berbatasan dengan lautan yang berada di arah barat. Deburan ombak sangat terdengar jika kau mendekat ke ujung tebing akibat aduan air bervolume besar dengan dinding batu putih yang tebal.

"Ah, kita belum terlambat." Suara bass Chanyeol-sunbae menyadarkanku yang sedang terpana, karena sungguh ini pemandangan terindah yang pernah melewati retina mataku. "Kyungsoo, kemarilah." Tangannya menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya yang layak untuk diduduki.

"Kau adalah orang kedua yang datang bersamaku ketempat ini setelah appa." Katanya tenang. "Tetapi saat itu aku melewatkan sunsetnya, sangat disayangkan memang."

Matahari perlahan meredup, air dibawah sana sebagian sudah berwarna gelap, sebagian kecil masih terlihat riak-riak kecil berwarna kekuningan. Keheningan yang sangat lama kita lalui saat menyaksikan bagaimana hal itu tenggelam berganti dengan cahaya yang memantul dari sang dewi malam bersama kawan-kawannya yang berkelip-kelip.

"Do Kyungsoo," suaranya berat. Tatapannya redup saat aku membalas pandangan matanya.

"Sebelum semuanya terlambat bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

Kepalaku hanya mengangguk, kelam malam di iris matanya membuatku susah mengeluarkan sepatah kata, terlalu menarik untuk diperhatikan.

"Aku ingin minta maaf jika selama ini selalu mengganggumu atau membuatmu kesal dengan tingkahku," jarak kami mendekat, "tetapi apa kau tau? Aku sangat suka dengan responmu yang sangat menggemaskan," tangannya merambat kepipiku "sadar atau tidak pipimu selalu memerah seperti saat ini." Senyumnya merekah, bukan senyum tolol yang sering ia tampakkan senyumnya kali ini sangat menenangkan.

"Kata-katamu mungkin kasar, tetapi aku menemukan sebuah perhatian dibaliknya." Aku tidak tau siapa yang memulai saat wajah kami saling mendekat. Hidungnya bahkan sudah menempel dengan hidungku. "Soo, jika aku ingin jadi pacarmu maukah kamu menjawab 'iya'?"

Jujur, perasaanku teraduk-aduk saat ini. Aku tidak mengerti akan sensasi yang sedang berjalan-jalan disepanjang tubuhku atas situasi yang sekarang sedang terjadi.

Selama ini aku menaruh tembok besar yang menghalangi seluruh perhatian Chanyeol-sunbae untukku. Aku sadar, sangat sadar. Apalagi saat unnie memberikan informasi tentang orang ini yang selalu menitipkan salamnya kepadaku melalui kakak perempuanku. Aku menaruh sikap defensif atas semuanya karena aku terlalu malu. Bagaimana tidak? Orang ini populer, tinggi dan wajahnya menarik. Aku hanya terlalu takut untuk berekspetasi lebih sesungguhnya karena aku pikir mustahil jika aku bisa bersama dengan Chanyeol-sunbae sedangkan aku hanya gadis yang biasa-biasa saja.

Napasku sesak saat jaraknya mulai mengeliminasi lagi. "Aku butuh jawaban Kyungsoo-yaa.." Hangatnya deru napas dari orang di depankupun tak membantu untuk menetralkan respon tubuh yang menunjukkan ketegangan.

"I-iya. Iya S-sunbae, a-aku pacarmu." Ah rasanya begitu lega saat kata-kata itu terucap. Aku sudah bebas dari tembok besar yang selama ini aku bangun.

Senyum Chanyeol-sunbae merekah indah saat mendekatkan wajah kami berdua, matanya perlahan tertutup dengan tangan yang berpindah dari pipi menuju tengkukku.

"Apa itu?" Bibirnya mendarat di pipi kiriku karena aku memalingkan wajah tiba-tiba karena pemandangan dibawah lebih menarik perhatianku. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekecewaan yang sangat kentara karena aku merusak momen mendebarkan yang sedari tadi sudah terbangun. "Ah, mian. Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Gwenchanna. Ah sepertinya itu ganggang emas yang menyala jika keadaan gelap. Mau melihatnya dari dekat?" Ekspresinya berubah menjadi ceria lagi saat melihat pemandangan yang membuatku beralih perhatian.

"Apakah bisa?"

"Tentu. Lewat sini." Kami menuruni tebing di bagian yang landai, satu-satunya jalan menuju bagian pantai yang menghidangkan pemandangan indah lainnya. Dibawah sana seakan ada ribuan bintang berkelap-kelip di dalam air laut yang ikut bergoyang sesuai arahan ombak yang membawanya. Jika ombak sedang menuju ke arah pantai maka cahaya-cahaya tersebut akan ikut menjilat pasir pantai dan akan ikut surut jika air menjauh dari bibir pantai.

"Kau ingin menagkap bintang? Ini akan menjadi mudah jika bintangnya seperti ini. Ayo." Chanyeol-sunbae sudah melepas alas kakinya serta menggulung celana panjangnya, aku pun mengikuti tindakannya dan menyusul dirinya yang sudah merendamkan sepertiga kakinya di air pantai yang ombaknya tidak begitu kencang.

.

.

"Sunbae, aku berat." Ini memalukan.

"Tidak masalah jika kau tidak seberat tubuhku, Baby." Kepalaku kusandarkan semakin dalam ke punggung tegapnya. Terlalu asik bermain air menyebabkan aku lupa diri sampai-sampai pergelangan kakiku terkilir karena aku menginjak pasir pantai yang longsor sedikit sehingga aku terjebak didalamnya, dan saat aku tarik keatas terasa juga tarikan yang sangat sakit dari bagian terbawah kakiku.

Dan inilah keadaanku sekarang. Berakhir di gendongan Chanyeol-sunbae yang membawa tubuh kami berdua menuju tempat terakhir motornya diparkirkan. Tanganku melingkar erat dilehernya, sedangkan bagian kakikku yang melingkari sebagian pinggulnya ditahan oleh tangan besarnya yang juga membawa sepatuku. Aku rasa aku ini sangat sangat merepotkan.

"Sunbae," panggilku pelan disamping telinganya. "aku rasa kau akan menyesal karena berpacaran dengan monster pemarah ini. Karena selain pemarah ternyata aku juga merepotkan. Aku minta maaf."

Tawanya yang khas dengan suara rendah itu menjadi satu-satunya suara manusia diantara jangkrik yang bercengkrama di hutan ini. "Hey, lelaki itu diciptakan untuk selalu menjaga perempuan. Dan ini akibat aku yang kurang bisa menjagamu makanya aku harus bertanggung jawab. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf, Baby." Panggilan itu lagi, terasa asing. Tetapi aku suka.

"Mm.. hm.." gumamanku cukup menjawab pernyataannya sebelum aku menyurukan wajahku di punggungnya lagi menghirup aroma pinus yang kuat dari tubuh tingginya.

"Hey, Kyungsoo-ya. Sepertinya kita mendapatkan kejutan lagi kali ini." Langkah lebar kekasih baruku (ah aku malu mengatakan ini) berhenti tiba-tiba. Penasaran akan apa yang terjadi maka aku melokokkan kepala melewati bahunya.

Kejutan. Dari hutan dengan suara alam yang pekat.

Kegelapan yang sejak tadi mengiringi kami digantikan oleh cahaya kuning yang mengelilingi tubuh kami berdua. Berterbangan kesana kemari membentuk formasi abstrak yang justru terlihat sangat indah. Dan aku semakin terpana karena diantara ratusan atau bahkan ribuan, satu cahaya mendarat di punggung tanganku tepat menyinari wajah Chanyeol-sunbae yang sama terkejutnya dengan diriku.

"Hey, serangga kecil. Aku tau kalau pacarku ini sangat cantik sehingga kau mendarat di tangannya." Apa-apaan dia ini. "Aku cemburu, oke. Tetapi," ucapannya menggantung saat ia menghadapkan wajah tampannya kearahku dan menaruh seluruh perhatian matanya di mataku. "aku ingin kau menjadi salah satu saksi kalau aku sangat sangat sayang padanya sampai aku tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku untuk orang lain."

"Dan aku orang yang sangat melindungi milikku sunbae, sampai kau melirik yang lain maka aku tidak akan ragu untuk menendang selangkanganmu." Kututup jawabanku dengan ciuman manis dibibirnya. Hanya saling menempel tidak lebih. Rasanya sangat menggetarkan, susah untuk di deskripsikan bagaimana sendi-sendimu melemas bersamaan dengan sensasi yang membuncah dari perutmu yang seakan tergelitik sesuatu.

Ini yang pertama.

Chanyeol-sunbae yang pertama. Dan aku harap tidak ada yang lain.

"Maka aku tidak akan sayang." Kunang-kunang tadi pergi untuk mengikuti koloninya yang berterbangan bebas. Salah satu tanganku menekan pelan dagu yang ditumbuh bulu-bulu halus untuk lebih mendekat. Mencecap kemanisan diantara bibir kami berdua saling berbagi rasa.

Hari ini akan kutandai besar-besar di kalender kamarku sebagai hari terindah disepanjang lima belas tahun hidupku. Memakai tinta berwarna terang agar selalu terlihat setiap aku melewati kamar mandi, setiap aku belajar, kalau perlu setiap aku berdoa sebelum tidur agar aku selalu ingat untuk bersyukur kepada Tuhan atas kebahagiaan yang Ia berikan dan berharap kebahagiaan ini bisa berlanjut sampai nanti, sampai kami tidur berpelukan diranjang tua kami pada usia renta. Semoga.

 **E N D**

 **Epilog**

TOK TOK TOK

"Sebentaaaar..." Gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun yang sedang bermalas-malasan di depan televisi itu sedikit terganggu saat pintu rumahnya di ketok dari luar di hari minggu pagi.

Siapa pula yang berkunjung pagi-pagi begini saat waktunya beristirahat dari seluruh kegiatan membosankan yang berlangsung selama enam hari berturut-turut yang terjadi di sekolah?

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanyanya begitu sang gadis membukakan pintu dan melihat seorang kurir pengiriman makanan cepat saji berdiri dipintu rumahnya.

"Pesanan atas nama Baekhyun, satu porsi Pizza Pepperoni. Benar ini alamat rumahnya?"

"Ya, saya Baekhyun. Tetapi saya tidak- Oh shit." Umpatan spontan terlontar saat menyadari sesuatu. "Maaf, iya saya yang memesan. Totalnya berapa?"

Sang kurir menyerahkan kotak pizza ke tangan Baekhyun dan mengatakan kalau sudah dibayar melalui e-money. Dan segera setelah mengucapkan terimakasih dan pintu rumahnya tertutup rapat maka tujuannya sekarang adalah satu, yaitu

Kamar Adiknya

"Do Kyungsoooo." Teriaknya membahana memenuhi seisi rumah. Tuan Do yang sedang meminum kopi paginya sampai tersedak mendengar suara anak sulungnya yang setara dengan suara istrinya ketika ia sedang marah.

Kotak pizza dilempar begitu saja di meja tamu. Bukan itu fokusnya sekarang. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah suatu penjelasan dari adik kandungnya.

"Sejak kapan?" terlontar setelah pintu berwarna putih dengan nama 'Do Kyungsoo' di depannya terbuka dengan keras.

"Nak... Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya ayahnya yang mendengar keributan dari suara yang diciptakan Baekhyun.

"Bukan apa-apa ayah. Semuanya baik-baik saja." Sadar akan apa yang diperbuatnya, maka ia menutup pintu dibelakangnya dengan perlahan. Lalu mendekati adiknya yang sedang menulis suatu catatan dibukunya sambil mendengarkan sesuatu melalui earphonenya.

"Do Kyungsoo. Sejak kapan?" Ulangnya menuntut jawaban dan harus segera dijawab. Harus.

Kyungsoo yang merasa terganggu akan kehadiran kakaknya hanya menatap malas si sulung dan menjawab 'seminggu yang lalu' dengan santai lalu melanjutkan kegiatan menulisnya lagi. Tidak memedulikan respon kakaknya yang sekarang heboh dengan berjalan mondar mandir sambil mengatakan suatu hal seperti "apa kubilang" atau "harusnya aku membuat taruhan" atau hal-hal tidak penting lainnya.

Sampai suatu perkataan Baekhyun yang membuat Kyungsoo melotot. "Umma... Appa... Kyungsoo sudah berpacaran dengan Chanyeol sekarang." Dalam keadaan pintu kamar yang terbuka. Dengan suara menembus tiga rumah ke samping. Dan keadaan rumahnya yang sepi kecuali suara televisi itu juga dalam volume kecil.

Dan habislah Kyungsoo setelah ini. Pasti appanya menggodanya habis-habisan seperti Baekhyun mengingat sifat Baekhyun yang satu itu di dapat dari sang kepala keluarga.

"By the way. Makasih pizzanya, aku akan membatalkan acara dietku hari ini untuk merayakan kebahagiaanmu my little sister~". Cup. Pipinya basah.

"UNNIE. AKU BERSUMPAH AKU MEMBENCIMU SAMPAI UJUNG RAMBUTKUUUU."

"LOVE YOU TOO SISTAH."

 **Ini end beneran**

 **.**

 **.**

Iya tau kok masih ada utang fanfic, maafin karena jujur belom dapet inspirasi lagi, tapi mereka ongoing kok hehe

Satu lagi persembahan saya untuk ChanSoo shipper, semoga makin berjaya (?)

Happy weekend. Have a nice dream.

1:06 AM

Sun, 16 Okt 2016


End file.
